Various tumor related diseases inflict man. Considerable research has been devoted to oncology and antitumor measures. Tumors are common in a variety of mammals and the prevention, control of the growth and regression of tumors in mammals is important to man. The term tumor refers to abnormal masses of new tissue growth which is discordant with the economy of the tissue of origin or of the host's body as a whole.
Tumors inflict mammals and man with a variety of disorders and conditions including various forms of cancer and resultant cancerous cachexia. Cancerous cachexia refers to the symptomatic discomfort that accompanies the infliction of a mammal with a tumor. These symptoms include weakened condition of the inflicted mammal as evidenced by, for example, weight loss. The seriousness of cancer is well known, e.g., cancer is second only to heart and vascular diseases as a cause of death in man.
Considerable research and resources have been devoted to oncology and antitumor measures including chemotherapy. While certain methods and chemical compositions have been developed which aid in inhibiting, remitting or controlling the growth of tumors new methods and antitumor chemical compositions are needed.
Various polyacetylene compounds have been isolated from marine organisms. Certain of these compounds have been reported to have or potentially have cytotoxic activity. Compounds of interest are described in the following references:
D. Castiello, G. Cimino, S. De Rosa, S. De Stefano and G. Sodano. Tetrahedron Letters, 1980, 21, 5047-5050; G. Cimino, A. De Giuio, S. De Rosa, S. De Stefano and G. Sodano. J. Nat. Prod. 1985, 48, 22-27; G. Cimino, A. Crispino, S. De Rosa, S. De Stefano and G. Sodano. Experientia, 1981, 37, 924-926; and N. Fusetani, Y. Kato, S. Matsunaga and K. Hashimoto. Tetrahedron Letters, 1983, 24, 2771-2774.
It has now been found that certain novel polyacetylene compounds derived from extracts of the marine sponge, Cribrochalina dura, possess useful antitumor activity. One such composition named duryne has been isolated. This composition is reported in a paper entitled, "Duryne, A New Cytotoxic Agent From The Marine Sponge Cribrochalina Dura," presented at the Gordon Conference at the Scripps Institute in San Diego, Calif. on Feb. 2-7, 1986 by Amy E. Wright, Oliver J. McConnell, Shigeo Kohmoto, May S. Lui and Winnie C. Thompson. The entire disclosure of this presentation is incorporated herein by reference.